Christmas Collection
by Kaoruhana
Summary: A series of 12 oneshots for the Christmas Challenge! Ranging from getting stuck in a bar on Christmas Eve to finding unlikely Christmas Spirit in the feudal era and everything in between.
1. Warm Christmas

Soul meets body

As he looked down into her brown eyes from where he stood holding her he couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like her mother and he knew that both women would be held dear to his heart this Christmas. He hadn't planned on becoming a father that night, and Kagome hadn't expected to be a mother either, but the two were secretly thrilled at the gift they got this Christmas. He saw his new daughter yawn and gently passed her to his wife. She held her and smiled, indicating the space next to her on the hospital bed. Sesshomaru took it cautious of the two precious bundles that lay in it.

"She doesn't look anything like you." Kagome muttered holding the Christmas child close to her.

"No matter." Sesshomaru stated softly brushing the blanket. He didn't say anything for a while as the two relaxed and basked in their daughter's presence. He was just happy- happy that the baby had her mother's eyes.

"She has your eyes." He stated, as their new daughter blinked up sleepily. The girl indeed did have her mother's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that could hold his soul and heart he realized as the baby yawned again.

"What should we name her?" Kagome brushed a finger against her daughter's soft cheek as she enjoyed the moment. She didn't want to interrupt the silence but she knew they had to name her soon.

"Rin." Kagome nodded, liking the name herself as she snuggled closer to her husband lost in thoughts of her own. As the room was once again wreathed in beautiful smiles and happiness Sesshomaru laid an arm around Kagome. He too was lost in thoughts of his own, thoughts of how to protect his two precious brown-eyed bundles for many Christmases to come.


	2. Unsupecting Ally

**So this is my second-ever attempt at a canon fic. Please let me know if there are any errors! **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a half year since Sesshomaru had joined the group led by his half-brother and the miko. She'd been nothing short of respectful in her own way towards him. The monk and tajiya were different in their respect but he appreciated it as much as he did the miko's. And she was exceedingly kind to Rin, kind enough that he began to wonder if Rin needed more human interaction in her life. He'd also noticed a difference in how the miko acted towards his half-brother.<p>

Whereas before she'd been pining over him constantly, now she acted more like a sibling- something that had surprised him at first but now seemed normal. And as he got to live with the group, he'd quickly begun to understand her as well and appreciate all the different complexities that made her _her. _She was from the future and she intrigued him. After all, she was the first in the group to really consider him an ally. Now, he found that he saw her as an ally too.

He'd never really thought of it that much, but Sesshomaru knew that as soon as the final battle was over, stately duties would be back around for him to take care of. After all, nearly all the jewel shards except for the ones held by Naraku were in their possession. The eve of the final battle was approaching. And that meant he'd never see _her _again. She'd become someone to talk to at times, someone who understood some things he never thought she could and who, through her knowledge, taught him some things in return.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked making her way over to him. It was early winter but the weather had forced them to stop travel for a few days and they were resting in Edo- Kaede's village. Kagome to pass the time had introduced to them a holiday tradition of hers and had explained how it was really special to her. She'd brought over some things from her side and opted to spend the special day with them. It was getting late in the day now and Sesshomaru watched as she visibly shivered from the cold.

"Why are you outside in this cold?" He asked finding it odd that the woman had come to find him in this weather. Granted he'd been thinking of her but he thought she would have liked to spend the day with her friends.

"Why are _you _outside then?" She returned shuffling her feet to keep herself warm. "Everyone's having fun inside- you sure you don't want to join us?"

She knew that everyone was terrified of Sesshomaru. But to put things in simple terms, she also knew that his bark was worse than his bite. Sesshomaru seemed scary and aloof but it wasn't that hard to get to know him- you just had to approach him differently. And right now, she wanted him inside with everyone because that's what allies- no _friends_ she corrected herself- did.

"I needed to do some thinking." He answered watching as her face clearly expressed her understanding of his words.

She knew what that felt like. How many times had she practically begged Inuyasha to just leave her alone for a little while? Sometimes you needed to be alone to sort things out. Smiling, she took a seat on the cold, slightly wet ground next to him shuffling closer to him for warmth. The area he'd found was relatively untouched by the snow and she was grateful for that. Her clothes would otherwise take forever to dry.

As Sesshomaru regarded her he wondered about the future. What if he never saw her again after the battle? What if she disappeared to her time forever? He wasn't sure of what he would do, he just knew he had this one day- this one special time for her- with her and he would make sure that the both of them enjoyed it together. She was unknowingly someone special- she brought him company when he needed it most and he liked it- no he _needed _it and he _wanted_ it to never disappear.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong?" Kagome noticed the emotions flicker on his face and was scared when his eyes seemed to suddenly darken in anger. She hoped that she had done nothing to offend him, though she couldn't think of what it was that she did. He'd never minded her sitting this close before so what was it? Did he truly want to be left alone this time?

"What will you do at the end?"

"The end?" Kagome repeated as though the words seemed strange. Truthfully, she'd never thought about it. What would happen when the jewel was complete- either in Naraku's hands or hers? If it was tainted, then it would be doom for everyone. Shuddering, she decided not to think about that. But if she succeeded what _was _she going to do? She could go back home and finish her studies, but would she be stuck there forever? Or what if the well closed and she was stuck here? So many thoughts were swirling through her head and she wasn't sure- for the first time in her life she really didn't know if she was ready to face the future head on.

"I don't know." She idly stared off into the distance, in the direction of the old well. "What if the well closes? What should I do?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer, or what exactly the best way to answer her was. Nonetheless, he found himself speaking.

"The West is always open to you. My court needs some new faces."

Kagome was shocked hearing this. She knew that he was nice to her but to offer her a position on his court was just unheard of. She wasn't that special! Promptly, she squashed down his offer.

"I don't mean to be rude but I can't take this offer. I'm nowhere near skilled enough to serve on your court."

"You are more knowledgeable than me." Sesshomaru countered, pausing and then continuing. "And you are from the future."

Kagome knew that he was right- she was smarter than him (at least on some things) and she could probably advise him on things but she just wasn't ready for a role in politics. She wanted to rest for a few years doing nothing at all expect occasionally fending off the rouge demon or two- that is if she won the battle. And even though being in the company of Sesshomaru was appealing she didn't know if it was worth the consequences. He seemed to notice her hesitation and swiftly maneuvered her into accepting the proposition.

"Think of it as a gift. Did you not say allies offer gifts to one another at this time? For the scroll you have given me, think of this position as repayment."

She sighed, knowing that he did offer her some good points and decided that she might as well take his offer. After all, now that it was a gift there was no way to refuse his offer without insulting him. Taking a deep breath she agreed with a nod and then stood up dusting off her pants after she did so.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She was considerably colder than she was when she had originally stepped out and she knew it was time to go inside. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"I shall accompany you." He replied standing up gracefully next to her. Smiling, she walked next to him as they walked back into Kaede's village and towards her hut. Sometimes, Christmas really did bring people closer together; Kagome realized sneaking a quick glance at the daiyoukai next to her. And she was suddenly very glad that it did for her and came in the form of a most unsuspecting ally.


	3. Finally Mine

Summer skin

Kagome grudgingly entered Kagura's rather lavish penthouse apartment in the city. She had decided to not be at her family's house this Christmas, opting to celebrate the holiday at this party. The feeling of guilt at not being with family was somewhat assuaged in her mind since she had decided to ring in the New Year with them instead. She enjoyed her family, but really the past few years had been somewhat trying on her. She had successfully managed to move away from her mother's fears of her being celibate the rest of her life- fears that nagged at her as well.

Now, instead of being alone at Christmas she had come to this party. Clad in her red dress she silently blended into the existing party crowd looking for the hostess. Kagome had been to several of Kagura's parties so she knew what to expect but she'd never really liked them too much. There was always just too much party going on and not enough mixing. It really was only enjoyable if you were looking to have a good time or if you were with someone. Neither of them really appealed to her situation.

Content to just stare out at the crowd and attempt to find someone to converse with she neared a sofa and stood behind it. Her eyes drifted towards her right at something that caught her eye. What she saw made her stifle a gasp.

Standing by a window _he_ looked out at the crowd. Not wanting him to spot her, she scurried off towards where she had come from, not really caring where she was going as long as the silver-haired man disappeared from her view. Gods, she swore she was going to kill Kagura as soon as she saw her friend again.

She hadn't seen him since the summer when they had parted ways after college. She knew that it was a mistake on her part for leaving right after he'd made his intentions known but she hadn't been able to trust her heart then. He was just what she needed but she had baggage and a career to pursue. She hadn't felt ready to face a relationship then. She knew she was ready now but she wanted to put off the meeting with him.

If she had known he was coming to Kagura's Christmas party she would have feigned an excuse to not come. Any excuse would be better than wondering what it might be like to spend a Christmas with someone_. With him for once_, her mind reaffirmed as she found herself in the kitchen.

Grabbing a drink, she decided to seek out the host and find out what she was up to inviting them both here. Kagura knew that she and Sesshomaru had a questionable relationship. Kagome wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive her and that was what she feared the most. Turning her back on the crowd she hastily took a large gulp of the fruity martini in her hand.

"Kagome." The voice alone brought her chills and trepidation and she wondered how she had not seem him arrive near her. She knew that he wasn't going to call her out but he was more than likely just as shocked seeing her as she was now seeing him so close. She tried to ignore him but it was in vain as her manners forced her to reply. Not only her manners, it was her longing towards seeing him again that made her address him.

"Sesshomaru." Absently, she reached for another drink, this one with **twirling stripes** adorning the glass, and downed it before speaking again. "How are you?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"Good."

She downed the second glass faster than she had the first one and reached for a third. She knew there was no way she could get through the ensuing conversation with her nerves in the state she was in.

Before she could take a drink, Sesshomaru plucked the third glass from her hands and held it out of her reach. He could already tell she was getting tipsy and he couldn't have her drunk for the conversation he wanted to hold.

"Give it back." Kagome tried to reach for her glass but couldn't and decided that waiting to receive another drink beat making a fool of herself in front of him again. She was always the klutz and he would always one-up her; something he seemed to like to do today as well.

"Come to my place." He hadn't meant to say it this early in their conversation; the words had just spilled from his mouth. But either way, he knew he wanted her- had wanted her for ages. It took him two years to track her down and Kagura's party be damned he was going to make her his tonight.

Kagome had left two years ago and he'd soon realized why. Her insecurities made perfect sense for him at the time. But after a few months he himself couldn't take not being in her presence anymore. Kagome was important to him and he figured giving her six months was enough. He'd searched for her everywhere and finally being able to meet her here gave him happiness.

But there was more to it as well. He wanted to show Kagome that he was better, better than the stupid brother of his who'd broken her heart and caused her insecurities to emerge. Hell, he was going to show her just how important she was to him tonight and he wanted to do it in private, somewhere where he knew he could have an upper hand.

"Why?" She stopped moving and just stood still staring at him silently and waiting for a response in a posture that reminded him just how much of a spitfire she could be when provoked.

He wondered how he should answer her as he took in her form. Could he tell her how he was going to show her she was his? Could he manage to just talk with her about the anger he'd had at seeing her leave? Could he manage to actually put into words what he felt?

Instead of answering her with words he decided actions were better. Pulling her close to him, he made sure that he could see into her eyes. He pressed them together until there was no room for either to move and without warning, kissed her.

He couldn't have waited any longer to do this and as it was he was already privy to the want in her eyes. She may have hid it behind words but she never could mask the emotions in her eyes. Feeling her thread her arms around him proved to him this was the right decision.

Kagome had been too shocked to argue against him but went along with the kiss anyway. She had wanted this, needed this for so long and there was no point in denying herself any longer.

The kiss wasn't chaste, it was toe-curling and he prided himself on it. He pried her lips apart through a gasp and forced himself in, tasting the slight fruitiness from the cocktail she'd had. Fisting her hands in his hair, she complied willingly to his mouth, making him groan in happiness. Oh gods, if he didn't stop now, he didn't know what would happen. Forcing himself away from her he looked into her eyes, eyes that had now darkened with desire. Putting the glass in his hands on an empty table he took her hand and led her away from the party not caring if their presence was going to be missed.

Hours later, he languidly looked down at her as he draped himself across her body.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru." Casting a glance at the clock to his right he noticed that it was one in the morning. She was an hour late, but that was alright. After all, she had been distracted for the past three hours.

"Merry Christmas." He answered punctuating his words with a suggestive smile. "I believe I haven't given you your gift yet however." Rolling his hips, he grinned at Kagome's gasp. She was finally his and he would make sure that she was his alone. It didn't matter that she was tired- he was going to prove to her just how much he loved her over and over again.


	4. Deck the Halls

He knew it, he knew his heart had been cold and empty but when his legal consultant said that and left the room in tears he knew that it wasn't as empty as she thought. No, he realized, as he stood up and rushed to the elevator to stop her; it was full- full of longing for her. He didn't know when his feelings had started but it was her tears that pushed him over the edge today and gods did he feel guilty for causing them.

"Kagome stop!" Briefly, he recalled that he never used her first name before- she was always Ms. Higurashi. She was so kind to him and he had taken her for granted, expected her to stay like all his employees. But she had worked under his skin- she was the only one to know he preferred oolong tea and loved the smell of evergreen. She was the only one who had actually cared enough to celebrate his birthday with him. And she was the one whose teary face looked up at him wondering what he was going to say now.

"I'm sorry." He stated after a terse five-minute silence. He hadn't meant to scoff at what she had given him- a lovely coffee mug with the words "I love tea" on the side- but it was just too simple, too funny for a man like him. He was surprised even that she'd wanted to give him something such as that.

"Really?" Kagome's words broke through the tense atmosphere and he stood there at an impasse for a few moments. When it looked like he wasn't going to answer, Kagome tried to make a turn only to be pulled back and collide into a chest.

"You can't leave without a proper thank you," he began well aware of the odd looks he was getting from nearby workers but ignoring them all, "and tradition dictates that we kiss now."

He ignored the obvious shock on her face as he tilted her chin up with one hand and wiped her tear stained cheeks with the other. Above him hung a sprig of mistletoe that an employee had probably put up when **decking the office halls**, not that he minded. When she looked back at his face with a slight flush he took that as invitation and silently smiled in happiness. If the Christmas season included chances of kissing her, he'd relive it every single day.


	5. Cheery Tune

Kagome clambered into the taxi that she had just hailed swiftly giving the taxi driver instructions to go to Piccadilly. She'd been in London for a year and could now say that she'd effectively mastered the art of traveling around- not that it was hard to learn in the first place. As usual the day was cold and wet, normal December weather for the city. Her umbrella was clutched in her hand and her coat was wrapped tight around her with her scarf peeking out. As soon as she was done dropping off this folder of hers, the Christmas holiday would be hers.

A song started playing on the radio and Kagome distinctly recognized it as the only English Christmas Carol she knew by heart. She hummed along to it enjoying its cheery tune of "_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way"_ and watched as they crossed by Parliament Square. There were still people on hunger strike in the tents making her inwardly praise their resilience while pitying them for being in the cold weather. The taxi continued on its route and soon Kagome recognized the brilliant facades of Piccadilly. The driver stopped by the comedy theater and she quickly paid him hurrying out of the taxi and opening her umbrella as swiftly as she could.

Piccadilly was by far Kagome's most favorite place to be in London. There was always something going on there and she loved it. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she decided which way to go to her destination and promptly proceeded to walk towards it. There was the usual crowd of tourists, youngsters, and working class people all clad in their coats, some with, some without umbrellas making their way towards various destinations. Kagome blended in with them remarkably.

A sudden gust of wind knocked her umbrella slightly askew and by the time she'd righted herself she realized she'd run into someone. Kagome looked up at the man and apologized swiftly turning back to see if she could cross the street. She'd have to wait. While she did, she silently looked at the man again.

He was tall, probably crossing six feet, and had the most loving shade of silvery white hair. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and he seemed uninterested in anything she had to say. Well, that was an opportunity wasted. Turning back, she waited again and when the pedestrian sign flashed continued her walk.

Kagome entered the building her company's client had requested to meet her in. She was a low level worker at an interior design company in London and they had recently negotiated with a client to design an office for him in Japan. Since she was the only person available who was literate and knowledgeable about Japan she'd been selected to deliver the documents and answer any questions.

"Excuse me." She asked the receptionist upon arrival. "Is Mr. Taisho here?" The receptionist quickly looked into the computer logs and checked before answering her.

"He's not arrived yet but he's booked table thirteen by the window. Would you like someone to show you there?" Kagome nodded her head yes and waited patiently as the receptionist informed someone of her arrival. However moments later another deep voice spoke up from next to her. She turned to see the stranger from earlier.

"Oh! Mr. Taisho! It's nice to see you here sir! Your companion has arrived here already so if the two could follow Mr. Collins." He nodded his head and Kagome decided to lay off the conversation until they sat down at their respective table.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand for a greeting and he shook it cordially before greeting her in turn.

"Likewise Ms. Higurashi. I presume we can continue on with business now that we are properly introduced?"

He hadn't meant to sound harsh but he was a tad miffed that this was the same woman who had nearly rammed him with her umbrella minutes before. But she had been knocked into him so he supposed he could give her the benefit of the doubt. She seemed smart and she _was _Japanese but had managed to run all her conversations entirely in English thus far. Perhaps there was more to be seen to her.

Kagome had initially been surprised seeing him but now was wondering if her boss couldn't have sent someone else. The interior design company she worked for had specified she meet this client because she knew Japanese and this client had specifically come from Japan to request they run a project for him in Tokyo. Sighing, she resigned herself to her job.

"Of course we can Mr. Taisho." Putting the folder from her purse on the table she instructed him to look at the designs as she explained them to him.

"We were told that you wanted to see some samples of what we had done for office interiors so we came up with a few designs to show you what we have to offer. If none of these appeal to you we can have a designer work with you throughout the entire process until you get the result that satisfies you."

Sesshomaru kept one ear trained on her rambling as he inspected the few designs laid on the table in front of him. There was one of an office that he envied for its old shiro like charm. However he knew it would not work for him, since his office was in a huge skyscraper. The next one had the furniture he needed but the interior design was too minimalist for his tastes. The others were eye-catching and he could clearly see why this firm was reputed worldwide but they did not suit him and he doubted he could work in an environment like that.

"These two." He pushed the first two designs forward watching as she appraised them before asking him for clarification. "I like the overall design we have in the first picture but my office resembles more of this." He indicated the second picture.

"Hmm, so we need to create a balance?" Kagome had come to know clients quite well in the time she'd been in London. He really wanted the room in that old shiro that they had designed a few years back but wasn't going for it so they had to settle for the combination he wanted. She quickly realized that in order to get the true design she'd actually have to see his workplace, and see him in it. He was not the kind to shun modernity but he wanted it done subtly so that the modern touches would seem at place in his room.

"I believe Mr. Taisho that we need to set up a meeting with you and a designer. There is much more going into designing this room than what we can talk about today. Do you mind if I call the Tokyo offices and set up an appointment with a designer there?"

"Why can't you do it?" He asked. The Tokyo offices weren't bad but he _knew_ that the best designers this company had to offer only worked in the London office and worked on contracts as the office saw fit. He had come all the way here to get a good designer and he was going to have this woman as the designer. He felt that her competence in this would prove greatly beneficial to him so that was all that mattered.

"I could, if you would like sir but I'm afraid it'll have to wait until the New Year. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow morning."

"Can you get some paperwork cleared so that you have a tentative idea when I show you my office? I assume you're going to Japan right?" At her nod he continued, "If I could show you my Tokyo office during your vacation then you will already have an idea and will be able to work faster on the design correct?"

Kagome nodded too stunned at the moment. She knew that being head designer for such a task was an important deal but she wasn't sure if she'd be allowed to do it- after all she was just a year into her job here. But to be able to work in Tokyo- even if just for a short while- and see her family would be nice. And this man- Mr. Taisho- wasn't that bad of a person to be around either.

"I'll do it." She announced pulling out a card from her purse. "Here's my information for you to contact me, oh wait!" Turning the card over, she hastily scribbled down the number of her family's house in Japan and gave it to him. "That's the number you can reach me with in Japan. I suppose our meeting is over then?"

"It is. I'll see you around Ms. Higurashi."

"You too Mr. Taisho." Standing up and gathering her materials she gave him another brilliant smile and walked out the door humming with a skip in her step. It was a few minutes later that she realized she was humming the song from the taxi earlier. Laughing, she went home to pack, reminding herself to put some of her sketching materials in as well. After all, she had a job to do!


	6. Not Alone in the Dark

**A/N:** I kind of experimented and played around with this prompt, so it might seem a bit out of sorts.

* * *

><p>No words were said as the western lord held the miko to his side. She may not have been able to celebrate Christmas back in the modern world but knowing Sesshomaru would stay with her made the night and the day to follow a little better.<p>

She hadn't thought anything of it when he began to talk to her in August. When October came he had given her presents. She was confused but accepted them nonetheless at his insistence. Now in the December chill, she had been given one of the most precious gifts of all- his love. And he received hers in return.

"Why?" She finally asked as she draped herself across him. "Why did you choose me?" There was a momentary pause and Kagome saw a flicker of emotion dance across his eyes- understanding perhaps?

"Your loyalty and devotion to those whom you cherish is astounding." Kagome blushed and felt herself warm at the praise so unwittingly given by her lover. She hadn't even thought of how much attention he paid to her until now.

A chilly breeze blew into the cave and if it wasn't for his warm body and the furs that covered her Kagome was sure she'd be shivering right now. Another gust quickly followed, this time extinguishing the light glow of fire.

"It's dark." She announced feeling a sense of fear overtake her when the flame he had created died out.

"It's all right." Sesshomaru held her close to him reassuring her. "You'll never be alone in the dark again."


	7. Lonely on Christmas

She hadn't planned this. She didn't want to be sitting in a bar and drinking on Christmas Eve. But what was she to do when she was stuck in New York City since the weather had shut down the airport. She was supposed to have flown down into Tokyo tonight so that she could spend the rest of December and the first week in January with her family. It wasn't going to happen now.

Kagome had never missed Christmas- heck this year was the first time she was actually cutting it close per say. And now to know that it was pointless made her want to cry. Taking a swig of the gin she had been given she tried to drown out her rather unpleasant thoughts. Many would have wondered what she was doing alone on Christmas eve- oh wait, she amended looking at her cell phone, it was now Christmas morning.

Her friends had all either left to go back home for the holidays or were spending it with their significant others and she didn't want to intrude. There was no reason for her to interrupt their special holiday so she'd come to this bar instead of her tiny lonesome apartment. She figured at least being in the presence of people for some time would be better than wallowing alone in her misery in her dreary apartment.

From where he was sitting, Sesshomaru knew the woman a few seats down from him was growing tipsy. He knew her, he realized as she turned to take a sip of her drink. She was his half-brother's friend. He remembered seeing her at the Christmas party his brother had hosted last Saturday.

She was interesting, he had to admit. First, she had grabbed his attention at that party because she was Japanese- it was rare to meet Japanese women like her in New York. Then, he learned that she was a lawyer- a corporate lawyer too- making him wonder why they hadn't met before since they worked in the same business circles. She looked alone and sad, and he realized that he didn't' like it. He wanted to pass it off, leave her alone and go home but he realized that spending the night without company was unnerving even to someone like him. So, perhaps he could join her? It was at least better to have a friendly face with him.

They were closing the bar soon and he supposed he could indulge a fellow Japanese for the night. After all, who really wanted to spend Christmas alone he stated again as his excuse. Approaching her, he tapped her on the shoulder hoping she was still somewhat sober.

Kagome turned not expecting the sudden hand and blinked at the male in front of her. He was gorgeous and beautiful even with the dim lighting. He was also a random stranger in this bar with her. What did he want?

"You look like you're alone." He hadn't meant to say it, he was going to just say hello and ask her how she was. However, words never left his mouth in the manner in which he wanted them to leave. He waited silently for her answer, trying to look anywhere but at her.

His statement was casual and probably shouldn't have hurt as much as it did Kagome reasoned. However, the alcohol induced pain managed to make the statement sound more depressing than it had when she had thought about it. Was she that pitiful that random strangers had to point out her loneliness tonight? Huffing, she answered him.

"You too." She didn't bother to say anything else and attempted to turn back around. Kagome didn't want or need his pity in her opinion. She was stopped however when his rich baritone resounded again.

"What's a fellow Japanese doing in a bar with only her luggage for company?" He asked only now noticing the bags near her. He supposed that she was traveling to visit family. He would as well but both Rin and Inuyasha were meeting their significant others' families this Christmas leaving him all alone. Sesshomaru had heard about the rather nasty runway conditions and wondered if her plane had gotten cancelled due to the bad weather.

"Travel plans got cancelled." Kagome noticed that the barman was ushering patrons out slowly. Standing and deciding that one am was as good a time as any to leave, she grabbed her coat and with it her bag. Reaching for her wallet she made a move to pay when a hand on hers stopped her.

"I'll pay."

To say she was confused was an understatement. She'd met the man less than five minutes ago and he was willing to pay for her. What in the world was he doing? Hesitating, she let him pay; deciding that it wasn't nice to pass up rare opportunities such as this, especially if they came on Christmas. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be too bad after all. She felt that she recalled his face from somewhere and was trying to dig through her thoughts to find him. The alcohol wasn't helping her in this case and she gave up.

"Can I take you home?" She said no, because she wasn't the type to go home with strangers even if they looked familiar. But he smiled anyway and took her bags prompting her to follow him outside into the chilly night.

"Wait! Do I know you?" She asked as he walked towards a parked car a few feet away. He turned towards her with a smile that was illuminated by the lone streetlight on the street. Then it hit her. Seeing his hair and face illuminated by the light she knew who he was, though it was his hair that confirmed her thoughts.

"You're Inuyasha's brother."

"Sesshomaru." He provided, holding out an arm for her to grab. "Do you still want to be alone this Christmas?" No, she realized as she took in his gesture. It was much nicer to be able to spend it with a friendly face. A few remaining **snowflakes from earlier fluttered** down around them as she took him in.

Reaching forward, she took his hand and suddenly feeling bold gave him a kiss. It wasn't special, just a quick peck on the lips but she was infinitely happier, if not extremely embarrassed by the simple action.

"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru held her by the waist forestalling any attempts made by her to leave.

"Merry Christmas." He replied back leaning forward. He was about to kiss her but stopped- what was her name? Seeing the hesitation on his face Kagome racked her brain as to why it could have appeared. Deciding that it might have been from the fact that he didn't know her name she replied him with a smile.

"Kagome." With a nod he leaned forwards sealing their lips together and pulled back a while later.

"Let's celebrate Christmas together Kagome."


	8. Last Christmas

**So I kind of realized that this story may resemble a certain Christmas song...**

* * *

><p>It didn't hurt as much as it should have, she supposed. Still walking into the Taisho house on Christmas Eve knowing that she no longer was in a relationship with one of the sons was hard. Jaken led the way inside and she managed to make it to the living room in one piece.<p>

"Kagome!" Rin yelled running to embrace her. She was Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, or Inuyasha's niece, and she was a lovely girl whom Kagome loved dearly. She embraced her all the while searching for the little girl's father.

"You know he's coming with her." Kagome jumped at the voice- Sesshomaru's- and turned to see him behind her. Silently, he bent to pick up Rin. How had he known about the break-up she wondered? As far as she knew they were supposed to tell the family tonight.

"I- that is- we were going to-" She choked on her words and hid her eyes down in shame wondering what to say. There really was no way to salvage the situation. If _he_ was coming with _her_ then she had no place here and it was almost impossible for her to find a train home now. What was she going to do? Staying in a hotel alone on Christmas didn't sound appealing but it seemed that it was perhaps the only thing she could do now.

"You're my guest." Sesshomaru announced suddenly causing her to look up. He held out a hand and after a moment's hesitation she tentatively took it, understanding his actions. Who knew that he could be so nice? At least, she mused, she was going to be able to spend Christmas with someone who she knew somewhat cared for her.

Three days later however, Kagome felt she had enough of staying in the Taisho manor. If Inuyasha didn't keep sending her guilty looks, it was Kikyo who kept shooting her jealous glances. The elder Taisho's weren't exactly helping either. They had been giving her hints all week about wanting a daughter-in law like her. Mr. Taisho had even offered to tuck in Rin last night so that she and Sesshomaru could enjoy some late night Christmas wine with the other young couple.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, the day after Christmas and the family (and guests) had decided to lounge around in the living room. Inutaisho was reading his granddaughter a book with Izayoi looking on, Sesshomaru was reading something on his laptop in the corner, and she was trying to knit. Inuyasha and Kikyo were cuddling and supposedly sharing some **hot chocolate **but the looks she kept getting were clearly showing that their thoughts were elsewhere. Putting her materials aside, she walked up to Sesshomaru and waited to be acknowledged. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do, but she would apologize profusely afterword and she was sure that certain onlookers wouldn't mind her new actions.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at her with a smile.

He had a feeling she would come around to this. Yes, she had entered the mansion single but he of course would change that. He watched as she gathered her courage and sank onto his lap. Moments later, he wasn't too surprised when she leaned in for a kiss and he eagerly responded to the shock of all parties in the living room.

"What?" Sputtered Inuyasha looking at them with a face akin to one of horror. "When did this happen?"

"Just now," Sesshomaru assured him a glint in his eye, "but unlike you I don't plan on throwing her away." Kagome gaped in shock, not having intended her actions to go this way. She let out a squeak and protested in horror when Sesshomaru stood up and headed towards his bedroom carrying her with him. What was he doing? She refused to be seen as a promiscuous girl especially in front of his family of all things.

"Please leave us be for the next twelve hours." Sesshomaru announced, throwing a pointed look at his father with a knowing smile. It was a good thing his father had noticed his liking towards Kagome and had decided to help him.

Needless to say, Kagome left that house with a Taisho again- but this time another brother, one that was a much better catch if she had to say so herself.


	9. Home for the Holidays

**This is a sequel to "Warm Christmas."**

* * *

><p>It was odd, Inuyasha had to admit but Kagome had begged them to reconcile their differences over her and begrudgingly he had accepted. Now as he was left alone in the room with Sesshomaru he wasn't sure of what to do or say. The two brothers were strangers. It had been seven years since he had left them for good. Three years had passed since his brother and Kagome married and he was now an uncle.<p>

"It's good to see you again." Sesshomaru began not sure of what else he could say. He never would forgive Inuyasha for leaving as he had but after becoming a father he had understood more things than he ever thought possible. The little brown-eyed girl in his arm pulled at his hair and he looked down at his daughter.

"What's her name?" Inuyasha asked approaching the little girl who was looking at him curiously. She gave him a merry and bright smile, reaching her small pudgy hands towards him, indicating that she wanted to go to him. Sesshomaru handed her over to a reluctant Inuyasha.

"Rin is turning one tomorrow." Sesshomaru answered watching as his brother looked on in awe at the baby in his arms. Rin didn't seem to care who it was holding her- she just kept giving her uncle a smile that melted his heart.

"She was born on Christmas?" Inuyasha clarified watching his niece play with a lock of his hair. "Well then I'm glad I get to celebrate her birthday with her."

"Hn." Kagome walked back into the room with a box of Christmas decorations to decorate the tree by the fireplace. What she saw brought a few tears to her eyes. It had taken a while to get here but finally seeing her daughter meet her uncle brought an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction to her.

"Do you want to help decorate the tree Yasha? I can't reach that high so I'll just hold Rin for a few okay?"

Inuyasha looked up, noticing Kagome's presence. He made to hand Rin to Kagome but a cry stopped him.

"Well then, she seems to like you more eh?" The uncle sputtered not sure what to say but was reassured when Kagome sent a smile his way. Maybe it was time to put the past behind him and move on- a path his niece was giving him.


	10. Stay With Me

What Sarah said-

He stared at her from across the room and remembered what Rin had said. It had been years since his ward had died but through all of them he had waited, waited for the miko's presence to reappear. When Rin was on her deathbed she had told him one thing: "Love is watching someone die." Now as he watched the miko make her way to him he wondered, could he prove his love to Kagome by reminding her of how he watched her die?

"Lord Sesshomaru." She breathed out when she stood in front of him.

It had been years-centuries actually- since anyone had called him by that title. He wondered how she recognized him. His hair was dyed black, his watch-the charm that kept him looking human- was on, and he was sure he had suppressed his youki. Inclining his head he glanced around the art gallery before asking her to come to the balcony. It would be nice to talk to her again- to not have to wait 500 years after Tenseiga revived her to talk to her.

"How are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned his back against the balcony and had a view into the ballroom where the gallery was held for the remainder of the week. He really wanted this conversation to be private and this could alert him if anyone decided to interrupt.

"Lonely." She answered, looking at him and wishing suddenly that she hadn't made her way over.

It was surprising to have recognized him at the gallery's December opening. She had felt as though she was being watched and turned to stare at the person who was staring at her. Almost immediately, she knew who it was. His eyes had given him away- even through all these years there was a sense of power and regality that he exuded- and she had made her way over to him. Now, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry in sadness or scream in joy.

"How have you been?" She questioned taking a sip from her champagne flute and trying to steel her nerves for any conversations to follow. A glance at the sky revealed **a sprinkling of stars** on the clear winter night.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer her. He was lonely in a sense since he only had a few allies- youkai like him- who had managed to survive after all these years. He was content since he had built up a veritable reputation as a philantroph and it gave him joy to help build artists by hosting venues in galleries such as this. But, at the same time he missed the sheer joy of being a lord free to roam Japan whenever he wanted.

"Content," he began looking at her as he replied; "I have learned of my love for the arts and have enjoyed the past few centuries. But at times, it has been rather hard to discuss the events of the past."

She knew what he meant. Yes, she had moved on; in a way it was the only thing she could do. However spending so much time in another home with another family- for in reality that was what the Inutachi was to her- had taken a toll on her. She had no one who understood what she had done. Her family had helped and she did appreciate them but Kagome was still alone.

"How were they after I left?" She asked as she looked out at the gardens which the balcony overlooked. Her eyes were tearing again as they usually did when she thought about her past with the Inutachi. She suddenly didn't mind the frigid cold outside as her thoughts were centered elsewhere.

"They never forgot you." It was the best answer he could give her and the answer that he hoped would make her happy. They had placed a memorial of sorts by the Old Well and upon Inuyasha's insistence had enclosed both the well and the memorial in a well-house.

"Oh." Kagome wasn't sure of what to say. She was kind of happy that they'd never forgotten her but hoped that her departure didn't hurt them as much as it did her.

"Rin told me that love is watching someone die." He began not sure of how to continue. He remembered the circumstances of Kagome's departure- the battle, the defeat, the jewel, her death.

"And-?" Kagome prompted not sure if he was referring to what she thought he was. He had resurrected her- it was odd to think of it that way and no one save for the two of them really knew that she had been given a second chance at life. It was ironic, she realized, that she had to think of that particular incident now, as the holiday season was in full swing.

"Stay with me?" It was a simple request but when Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru she felt more than saw the raw emotion and power behind the words. It had been only five years for her but it had been at least five-hundred for him. Even though it had taken a while for them to find each other she knew what to say.

"Yes." Taking her hand, she cupped his face- the same face where his markings used to be- and memorized it. "Stay with me too okay?"

The flute in her hands dropped to the ground and shattered but neither cared as they stood there encased in the other's arms finally together again.


	11. Fedual Christmas Surprise

Marching bands of Manhattan

It had been over six months since the jewel had been finished. In that time, Sesshomaru had finally gotten what he had coveted for the better half of a year- acceptance and love in the Shikon Miko's eyes. After the quest's completion there was a sense of foreboding as everyone waited to see what would happen to the well. It didn't take long to realize that the well had closed.

He had been perhaps the only one who understood the way Kagome felt and the way time had changed her. Taking her under his wing, he had consoled her and offered her a home as well as protection as his mate. It had taken her a while to accept the courting but she did and he was more pleased than he had ever been in his life. However, there were always problems.

Over the past month Sesshomaru had seen his intended grow wistful and when he had asked her why, she had explained to him about a holiday from her time- one that arrived at the end of the last month a week before new year's eve. He didn't know much about it and could not get as much information as he would have liked on it from his trusted advisors so he settled on trying to learn about the holiday from her. He had been told that the night before the holiday those who you loved would get presents from you in return for giving a gift to you themselves. He had planned to give her a new kimono and a jeweled comb that he could have made for her when he had stumbled on her talking with Rin yesterday.

She had been walking the corridors with his ward Rin who he was pleased to say looked up to her like a mother. Rin had asked Kagome about the holiday from her time as well and Kagome had explained to the girl the romance involved with the holiday. He had seen her eyes soften and a glow envelop her face as she mentioned this and almost immediately he knew what to do. He decided then and there that that was the day he would make her his mate and Lady of the Western Lands. He had wanted to surprise her so she was unaware of the massive preparations that he hoped would be underway soon.

Apparently, the day was set to arrive in two weeks and he was trying to get the council's approval of the date. They may not have understood the importance of it but Sesshomaru who knew that she was already in a fragile state at the separation from her family, wanted to ensure that her holiday would be spent in happiness. There were only so many things he could do to make her happy and this was one of them.

Sesshomaru was powerful and he would do anything to get the council to approve this mating. The council in front of him, many old Inuyoukai's, had been a bit hesitant to let Kagome be his mate when he'd announced his intentions a half-year ago. They were in awe of her power and held her in high regard as the Shikon priestess but they were unsure if she would make a suitable mate for a Daiyoukai of his stature. He had managed to assuage their fears of him not producing an heir- threatened them really- but now the concern for them was whether she could learn youkai customs in two weeks.

His father's advisor, and his as well, stood up silencing the room with his action.

"Why do we not think that the Priestess of the Shikon cannot understand our customs in two weeks?" He began assessing the room with a glare directed to the more vocal opponents of the mating between the Western Lord and the Miko. Seeing that no one was going to interrupt he continued.

"She attains basic knowledge of youkai customs already. It is only the other stately court affairs and actions taken by the Lady of the Western Lands that she needs to learn. If Lady Takiko could master them in a week, then I say the Priestess can do it as well."

Sesshomaru was impressed and a bit relieved. He had never realized that his mother had been given only a week to study the customs of the White Inuyoukai tribe. However at the same time he did acknowledge that she did have a noble lineage thus making it easier for her to learn her mate's customs. He was sure Kagome wouldn't mind but she would be curious as to her intense training these next few weeks- curiosity that he hoped he could divert.

The council seemed unsure of this and hesitation was evident in everyone's faces. Thoughts were voiced but none really seemed objectionable and soon the verdict was sealed. In two weeks time on the eve of the twenty-fifth day of the last month of the year the Western Lord would mate the Shikon Priestess.

Sesshomaru smiled, he was sure that her warm hands and beautiful warm heart would be a wonderful Christmas gift and he couldn't wait for the twenty-fifth. He left the council room so that he could inform his mate's tutor of the hurried schedule. Ah, it was going to be a good Christmas indeed.


	12. Ringing in the New Year

They had started out confused and doubtful about what the relationship would lead to a year ago when they had met in that New York bar. Now as she sat next to him in her mother's house and watched him eat dinner with her family she knew that they were in for the long-haul.

"Kagome?" She blushed at having been caught staring at him and tuned back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry. What were you talking about again?" Souta scoffed but sighed as he answered his sister's question. She was always zoning out, he supposed that he should have accepted it by now.

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve. Grandpa was asking Sesshomaru if he could help him ring the shrine bells tomorrow morning."

That's right- it had been so long since she'd come to visit and her vacation was going to be over in a few days. A hand gently reached one of hers and she looked up to find her mother comforting her with that simple touch.

"Are you going to help?" Kagome asked pleasantly turning towards where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Yes, unless you needed me for something?" She shook her head quickly helping her mother pick up the dishes to wash. She was probably going to be busy anyway so she didn't mind that he was helping her grandfather, it would keep him busy.

"I'm probably helping with the other stuff around the shrine- the charms and things so it's fine."

The next day as Kagome sold charms she clutched the scarf she was wearing tighter. She was cold but that didn't matter. A sight to her right caught her attention and she smiled at Sesshomaru as he walked towards her.

"Thanks for helping grandfather Sesshomaru." He merely smiled at her and stood by her side. She could tell that there was something else going on. She knew that Sesshomaru had to be back soon because Grandpa liked to ring the bells at sunrise too.

His hands suddenly grabbed hers and her mother who stood next to her merely smiled as she shooed the young couple away. Moments later the bells rang once again and she felt something slide onto one of her fingers. Looking down she noticed a small ring adorning her ring finger and she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes." She answered knowing he was a man of a few words and gave him a quick kiss. "Now go help Grandpa!"


End file.
